


I'm Fine, Really

by ForTheFunOfIt_37



Category: JAG
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 17:59:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19728850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForTheFunOfIt_37/pseuds/ForTheFunOfIt_37
Summary: Harm catches Mac acting suspicious, and questions if she is alright. Mac, the ever stubborn Marine, insists that she is fine, but Harm has his doubts.





	I'm Fine, Really

**Author's Note:**

> No real rhyme or reason, I just wanted to write this. I don't actually ship Mac and Brumby, but I can stand to write it.

Mac and Harm, two of the Navy´s best JAGs, always were close friends and enjoyed going on cases together. Harm´s engagement and Mac´s marriage made no change in their closeness, and they continued to work together. This would be a good thing, since the two are currently sharing a room due to the close quarters of the battleship they're working on. It was the sharing of quarters that eventually led to Harm´s discovery of Mac´s secret.

Harm woke up suddenly. He didn't know why, so he stayed still and listened. There. So soft he almost didn't hear it. Noise was coming from the bathroom. 

¨Mac?¨ He called out. He jumped out of bed when he got no response and headed towards the bathroom door. ¨Mac, are you all right?¨

¨Fine.¨ Mac´s voice floated weakly through the door.

Harm was skeptical. ¨That doesn't sound convincing. Are you decent? I´m coming in.¨ 

He nudged the door open, (thankfully it wasn't locked) and dropped to the floor beside Mac as she once again emptied the contents of her stomach. He whispered some soothing words and rubbed her back gently until she finished and sat back.

¨Thanks.¨ She said, giving him a small smile.

¨No problem.¨ He responded, then stood up and offered Mac a hand up. ¨Now let's get you to SickBay and maybe we can-¨

Mac pulled herself out of his grasp. ¨I don't need to go to SickBay, Harm. I´m fine.¨

¨I don't think so, Marine. That doesn´t work with me.¨ Harm countered, taking a firmer grip on her arm and steering her out into the hall. ¨I'm supposed to look after you, so we´re going to SickBay to get you better.¨

¨Harm, I´m fine, really. This happens a lot.¨ Mac said as she pulled her arm out of his hold and turned to face him. 

He immediately looked concerned. ¨You throw up in the morning a lot? This could be serious Mac! Have you talked to Mic? We should get you-¨

¨Harm, I´m pregnant!¨ Mac interrupted. 

He stopped abruptly. ¨You're...what?¨

She pushed him back into their quarters, shut the door, and sighed. ¨Pregnant. It's morning sickness.¨

¨Oh.¨ He stood looking stupid for a few moments before going on. ¨You´re sure? I thought-? Well with your condition, I didn´t...¨ He trailed off, looking a little embarrassed.

¨I'm sure.¨ She answered with a smile. ¨Doctor confirmed it a week ago.¨

¨Well congratulations! You and Mic must be very happy!” 

Mac´s smile faded. ¨Mic actually doesn't know yet. No one does. Please, Harm, don´t tell anyone.¨

¨You didn't tell him? You´re not getting rid of it are you?¨ Harm asked quickly, an edge of panic in his voice.

¨No! I´m going to keep it! It's just that...¨ Mac looked away from him. ¨I'm afraid of what he'll say when he finds out.¨

¨What are you afraid of? Mic will love having a kid!¨ Harm said encouragingly. ¨And even if he doesn´t, Mac, you have to think about your own happiness too. Marriage takes two people.¨

Mac turned back. ¨Thanks, Harm, but it's not that I´m afraid Mic won´t want a kid, because I know he does. With my condition, I´m afraid of losing it. I don't want to get his hopes up if I´m not going to be able to…..you know?¨

He nodded. ¨I understand. But, Mac, he needs to know.¨

¨I know.¨ She sighed. ¨And I will tell him.¨

¨I want you to call him.¨ Harm said, pulling out his satellite phone. ¨Don't put it off; do it now.¨

Mac took it from him, chewing her lip nervously. ¨I will. And Harm? Thanks.¨

  
  



End file.
